Joust(character)
On screen appearence JOUST rides to victory! Entrance joust floats onto the stage Specials Neutral special- lance lunges forward with his lance while jumping, slowly floating down again. this attack is a sex kick. Side special- Egg Luanches a small egg- high knockback, low damage Up special- Fly the player launches up into the air before slowly drifting down again. Tapping the jump button causes him to drift up again before continuing to drift down. The jump button can be preseed 3 times before the attack ends. Down special- fly lunge similar to lance; the ostrich flys forward with his feet out, knocking over the enem. Final Smash- pterodactyl a pterodactyl flys from the top of the screen, chooses a player at random(besides joust) and relentlessly goes after them until they die. After they are KOd once, he leaves. Taunts note- very little players in fatality will have kosfx. Up- leaps upward and drifts downwards. Side- rider faces towards the screen and holds up lance. Down- ostrich crouches down, and rider lunges with lance. Victory Options+Failure clap Victory 1- rides off, with ostrich jumping before leaving screen Victory 2- rider jumps off and waves lance Victory 3- rider stands on ostrich, waving lance Failure clap- rider sits next to ostrich, sighing. Standard attacks Ground Attacks * Neutral- ostrich kicks twice, followed by rider lungeing with lance. * Dash- weaker version of fly lunge. * Forward tilt- ostrich crouches as rider stands and lunges. * Up tilt- rider stands and lunges upwards. * Down tilt- ostrich stomps and rider ducks. * Side Smash- ostrich lowers head, and rider runs along his neck and stabs forward before returning to his perch. * Up smash- rider quickly climbs ostriches neck and kunges upward as ostrich jumps. * Down smash- ostrich lowers neck and rider slides down it with his feet out before the ostrich raises his head again, throwing the rider back on. Ariel Attacks * N air- ostrich floats upwards a bit as rider lunges. * F air- Rider lunges out. * B air- ostrich kicks out feet as rider lunges behind him. * U air- ostrich tucks in legs and meteor smashes downwards. * D air- rider holds lance downwards andmeteor smashes. Throws * Grab- rider impales player. * Pummel- ostrich kicks out. * Forward throw- ostrich kicks player away. * Back throw- rider swings player over head. * Up throw- rider swing player up and leaps * Down throw- player falls off lance and gets stomped on by ostrich Other attacks * Ledge attack- ostrich swings herself upwards before the rider briefly leaps off, kicking out and landing on ostrich again * 100% Ledge attack- ostrich flys up, and rider briefly leaps off, kicking out and landing on ostrich again. * Front attack- stab * Back attack- stabs behind * Trip attack- ostrich drops to the ground with his legs sticking out. Pros and cons Pros * fast * easy to manuever * powerful attacks Cons * floating down takes a long time and leaves you open for attack * doesn't throw very far Symbol Green egg Role in Smash: Fatality to be announced, as soon as i come up with a full roster and story. Pallete swaps * Default- Green ostrich with Red rider * Second- Green ostrich with White rider * Third- Green ostrich with Blue rider * Fourth- blue ostrich with yellow rider(Namco colors) * Fifth- Yellow ostrich with green rider(Rally-X colors) Category:Smash fatality